"Drug Dealing" Goal Sets
Goal set 1: Crime Hub What must players do in here: Hints and tips: (Sequenced based on the list) *You can ask your neighbor for Informants while they're online or using your fake Facebook account to complete it quickly. *Build any units of Artillery, you can cancel the build and start over again or you can start building Artillery units on Barracks, Barracks II, Barracks III, or Barracks IV *When entering the battle, you can fight with any theater you want. If defeated in battle, players' progress after the defeat will be "saved". This means players can re-build their weakest units to put down the heat for a bit, in reason to save their precious units from being killed by "The Enemy". Be careful when deciding to retreat, any dead or damaged enemy units will be restored and revived as he/she enters it again. Rewards: Goal set 2: "Truth or Dare" "They won't utter a word Commander! We've tried every means of interrogation. You must intervene!" What players must do in here: Hints & Tips: *You can ask your neighbor for Truth Serums while they're online or using your fake Facebook account to complete it quickly. *Collect Coins from any activity such as killing enemy units, pillaging, or collecting from houses and government buildings *Players will need 6 neighbors to be helped. Because a neighbor can be helped from 5 clicks for 5 different buildings that a neighbor own or you can repel an invader that invade your neighbor for 5 honor bonus points. Rewards: Goal set 3: "Someone Special" "Reports reveal that the entire drug trafficking is operated by a man only known as 'The Czar'. We must find out who he is!" Hints and tips: *Do the same thing as previous goal set, recommended to use fake Facebook accounts to get 16 SWAT Teams. *If you think your Wood don't need to be sacrificed for your own empire. You can donate instantly to finsih it *Battle Blitz will refresh every 24 hours since a player begins the mode. Different from World Domination, Battle Blitz won't refresh and load enemies automically as World Domination does which refreshes lists of enemies every 24 hours. For one day, a player can win 15 battles in a row. Means that he/she only needed to win 3 battles in the next day. Make a count over it. Goal set 5: "Drug Den" "''We have a fix on the chopper's landing coordinates Commander! The Czar seems to have headed for his Drug Den! Let's follow him!" '' Hints and tips: *Asking specialists for build Strike Teams will take a long time and could prevent players from getting multiple times of the special reward. Recommended to use fake accounts give better speed on the completion. (A neighbor can be asked 3 times for each specialist such as "Intel Agent" and "Mechanic", so a number of 10 person are needed to complete this task) *Use any power-ups you have. If you don't have one, play Survival Mode frequently to get power-ups *Watch enemies' class first, then go fight your enemies